A la primera persona
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara es un chico muy frío y reservado, dedicado demasiado a los estudios, hasta que conoce a una chica llamada Matsuri que por extraña razon se volvió su mejor amiga, ¿Podrá Matsuri hacer cambiar el caracter frío de Gaara? Gaamatsu
1. Ese chico

_**¡Hola!! De seguro se dirán quien soy xD soy Maaya del Desierto n.n la hermana gemela de Sabaku No Gaara, nací antes que mamá muriera al nacer Gaara, se preguntarán cómo aparecí xD bueno esa es otra historia que contaré después XD les pondré mi primer fic de Naruto, por ende un gaamatsuri adoro esa parejita x3! ¡Ténganme piedad! Etto… este fic es un Universo Alterno no sigue la serie, ah los personajes no son míos excepto yo misma XD ok no ¬¬ pertenezco a mis padres u.u (según ellos o.O) xD, incluí a mis amigas para poder hacer este fic (risa malévola) ah y el título es la canción "A la primera Persona" de Alejandro Sanz, es que le queda muy bien a Gaara... Esta algo triste la canción (en mi parecer lo de Gaara y esto también)… espero que la escuchen… **_

_**Dedicado para: "mejor amigo" Andrés "Nitros" (El chico que amo sin responder aun u.u que en este fic es Gaara =D) y en este caso soy Matsuri n.n**_

_**Puro sasusaku, naruhina, saiino, nejitenten, shikatema y obviamente gaamatsuri**_

_**¡Sayonara! ¡Nos leemos abajo XD! PD: perdonen si llego a tener mala ortografía con los nombres n_n ah y lo que esté así **__"pensamiento" __**son los pensamientos y… ¡Comenzamos!**_

**Capítulo 1.**

Ese chico…

_**A la primera persona que me ayude a comprender  
pienso entregarle mi tiempo, pienso entregarle mi fe,  
yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien,  
pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer (querer).**_

A la primera persona que me ayude a salir  
de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir  
le regalo cualquier tarde pa' los dos,  
lo que digo es que ahora mismo ya no tengo ni siquiera dónde estar.

El oro pa' quien lo quiera pero si hablamos de ayer:  
es tanto lo que he bebido y sigo teniendo sed,  
al menos tú lo sabías, al menos no te decía  
que las cosas no eran como parecían.

Me encontraba sentada en un lugar desconocido, al no saber dónde estaba empecé a mirar lo que había en mi alrededor, me hallaba sentada en un asiento cómodo de color rojo y voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo y se veía varios asientos rojos; todos vacíos, y bien al frente estaba un escenario grande a los lados el telón de color rojo, era un escenario… ¿de teatro? No, ese no podía ser era… _"Escenario de ópera"_ ¡Claro! ¡Un escenario de ópera! Pero… ¿Qué demonios hacía yo ahí? Cuando de repente alguien me interrumpió mis pensamientos

– ¡Mira quién viene!

Me asusté al oír la voz, y vi sin pensar a mi lado derecho y se encontraba una chica delgada sentada lado mío, era una chica de cabello largo y rosado, piel blanca, viéndola de perfil tenía ojos verdes, a menos que el otro lado fuera de otro color, todo es posible. Reconocí quién era

– ¿Saku? –Pregunté

"_¿Qué hace aquí?" _Fue lo que pensé, no pensaba encontrarla allí a lado mío, no recibí respuesta pues se encontraba viendo al frente, voltee al frente para saber qué era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada viendo cuando de repente…

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte y que de repente el lugar se desvaneció de la nada.

Abrí mis ojos asustada del ruido y el susto me hizo caerme a algo sólido, aun semiconsciente, toqué con mi mano que era eso sólido y sentí que era el suelo, observé arriba y solo había un cuadro enorme de color beige, el techo de mi cuarto. Y a un lado se hallaba mi cama, me di cuenta que, me hallaba soñando y que ese lugar desconocido era un sueño y el ruido de la mañana estaba llamándome a despertar.

Bostecé de sueño y sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, pasé mi mano sobre ella y me di cuenta que me había pegado la cabeza al caerme de mi cama, miré el despertador y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, no me daría tiempo para bañarme, afortunadamente lo había hecho en la noche.

– ¡Mierda! Otra vez…

– ¡Matsuri-chan! –Llamaba una voz femenina, reconociendo la voz, era mi tía quién me llamaba de seguro desde la cocina para desayunar, me levanté del suelo para arreglarme un poco, fui al tocador y me miré al espejo, estaba toda despeinada y desarreglada, fui al armario y agarré lo primero que encontraba que afortunadamente hacía juego y lo puse en la cama, comencé a quitándome la pijama y me vestí, fui al tocador de nuevo, tomé el cepillo y cuidadosamente empecé a peinarme, me puse perfume pues sentía que ya era tarde, me senté en mi cama para ponerme mis zapatos que estaban debajo de la cama me paré finalmente, abrí la puerta del cuarto y salí hacia donde estaban las escaleras y comencé a bajarlas cuidadosamente para no tropezarme pues yo era a veces un poco torpe, y me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba ya mi tía.

–Oh… Ohayo tía –Dije dirigiéndome a donde estaba la mesa, agarré la primera silla que encontré a mi vista y me senté mientras mi tía me servía el desayuno. Hotcakes

–Hola cariño… ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Bien supongo, me caí de la cama por el susto del despertador pero bien.

Comencé a comerme los hotcakes, estaban muy deliciosos por cierto, terminando miré arriba en la pared se hallaba un reloj de pared que marcaba que ya era hora de retirarme.

–Suminasem, tía debo irme, sayonara.

–Hai, Kami megumi **(Según yo es Dios te bendiga u.u pero no soy buena escribiendo frases en japonés u.u gomenasai)** Matsuri-chan

Tomé mi mochila que se hallaba a un lado mío y me salí rápidamente para caminar 2 cuadras y tomar el bus.

Me subí al primer camión que pasó donde me encontraba, pagué mi pasaje al chofer y se me senté en un asiento y dormí un poco, pues el viaje de mi casa a la preparatoria era larga.

Me desperté, afortunadamente me sabía el camino de memoria y predecía fácilmente en que parte iba el camión para que no se pasara de mi preparatoria, me levanté agarrando la mochila y le dije al chofer que me dejara ahí mismo.

El Chofer asintió y se abrieron las puertas del autobús para bajarme de allí, eso hice y como estaba ya enfrente de mí la preparatoria entré y caminé en línea recta donde me encontré a la chica pelirosa que había soñado. Sakura

–Hola, que bien que llegas ya me estaba aburriendo estar sola –Me saludó Saku.

– Je, no es mi culpa que tengas que venir tan temprano cuando no hay nadie

– La culpa es de mi padre y esta vez también de mi hermana **(Hai, koko Sakura tiene una hermana xD)** quiso que me dejaran primero que a ella y eso que la facultad llegamos antes de llegar a la prepa ¬¬

–Que mal, ¿Aun no llegan las demás?

–No, mira quién viene por aquí, un chico sexy haha

– ¿Dónde? –Pregunté a Saku, pues no sabía a quién se refería de la "galería de hombres". Yo llamo "Galería de hombres" al pasillo que estaba enfrente mío, lo llamo así porque siempre están hombres allí jamás una mujer quién sabe porque es así, pero supongo que los hombres también merecen privacidad igual que las mujeres ¿O no?

–Allí enfrente tuyo

Voltee a mirar a quién se refería Sakura y creí saber quién era, creo estaba observando a un chico alto y delgado de piel blanca, de ojos y cabello negro azabache, traía una camiseta azul, y short blanco, el chico se mostraba serio y sólo se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos. Reconocí quién era ese chico, Uchiha Sasuke, solo sabía que era un compañero de mi clase y tocaba guitarra muy bien.

– ¿Sasuke? –Pregunté si era él o era otro chico.

–Hai, ¿Qué opinas de él?

–No sé, mejor no digo nada, pues temo que te molestes conmigo de repente por decir algo.

–Sé que quizás no sea de tus gustos, realmente es mi amigo, hablaba mucho con él hasta que… no sé me empezó a gustarme y sentía que no podía hablarle como antes lo hacía siempre… –Contestó Sakura con una voz sincera.

–Oh, ya veo…

Después de unos minutos llegó una chica de piel blanca y ojos cafés, cabello castaño recogido como siempre; Tenten y una chica de piel blanca y ojos y cabello largo y negro; Hinata, y como siempre Hinata llegando 1 minuto antes de que cerraran la puerta de la entrada.

Entramos a las clases, lamentablemente ellas no estaban en mi grupo, pues ellas estaban en 3º semestre de prepa y yo en el 4º, de salida para ir a la facultad.

Comenzaron las clases como siempre aburridas y largas con mucha tarea como siempre dejaban, era días últimos del mes de marzo, faltaba poco para julio y salir de vacaciones.

Después de unas horas de tortura en el salón salí al descanso y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Hinata, Tenten y Sakura y otras 2 más que no les hablo mucho.

– ¿En qué salón está él, Saku? –Preguntó Tenten a Sakura, ellas dos se llevaban muy bien realmente, yo con quién más hablaba era con Hinata.

– Sasuke está en el grupo 127, creo que es 4º semestre ese salón.

– Yo estoy en ese grupo y sí es 4º semestre, es mi compañero.

– ¿¡Lo conoces?! –Preguntaron al unísono Hinata y Tenten sorprendidas de que conocía al amado de Sakura.

– Claro, si es mi compañero ¿Cómo no lo sabría? –Contesté a la pregunta de ambas.

Sakura me dijo algo que yo no comprendí porque se escuchó un barullo cerca de donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté sabiendo que quizás no tendría respuesta

– Ah, lo mismo de siempre, los hombres están fastidiando al chico pelirrojo, siempre están haciendo eso, pobrecito. –Me contestó Sakura

– ¿Un chico pelirrojo? –Pregunté, en la preparatoria no había mucha gente que fuera de cabello rojo.

– Hai, se llama Sabaku no Gaara.

– ¿Y por qué lo molestan? –Seguí preguntando

– No sé, es un amigo pero no le hablo mucho realmente, solo sé que así se llama y es muy reservado, jamás habla con alguien.

Intenté verlo pero lo cubrían casi siempre y no pude ver mucho, solo pude ver que era de piel blanca, delgado, y de cabello rojo.

"_Desearía poder hacer algo por él" _

Me daba tristeza y a la vez coraje que las personas fastidiaban a las demás personas. Deseaba en ese instante gritar y decir que lo dejaran en paz, pero no podía hacer eso pues soy una chica, y además Gaara no me conoce, y se vería muy ilógico acercarme y querer conocerlo y demostrar que lo quiero ayudar. Solo voltee a verlo desde lejos, él también me miró con un rostro serio y después se fue. Y los hombres y personas coladas que miraban la escena se fueron pues había tocado el timbre y yo no lo había notado, me fui hacia mi salón pues en unos momentos más tendría clase de Historia.

**Notas antipáticas de Maaya-san: =D espero que les haya gustado el fic, si quedó horrible ténganme piedad es el primer fic de naru-kun que escribo _, dejen reviews =3 si les gustó o no me ayudarán mucho a mejorar =3 y acepto ideas también n_n no que ya esté medio planeado el fic no significa que no acepte ideas de fans =) sayonara!**

**PD: lo de notas antipáticas lo tomé "prestado" de Lime (Lime Marionette) xD gome ¡Lime-san! xD**


	2. Solo una desconocida

_**¡¡Hola!! Akí poniendo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, antes de pasar a otra cosa mariposa, kiero agradecerles a **__**conniaa'sabakuno**__**, Isakaru y Daark Nyoo, Gaara-souldark19 y los anónimos (tmb cuentan :D) por sus reviews de hecho ni esperaba recibir buenos comentarios pensé ke serían malos xD, muchas gracias n_n y como me gusta complacer, pondré en tercera persona lo que sigue porque hay detalles que no se pueden en primera persona _ (si no entendieron eso de 3era persona x no saber la materia de español xD no se preocupen, significa que lo contaré yo, no será Matsuri, ya que hay detalles que contar y no se pueden contar por medio de ella y para no gastar tanto su voz xD)**_

_**Dedicado para: "mejor amigo" Andrés "Nitros". Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mashimoto-sensei yo solo los uso para hacer fics x3. sayonara! Dejen reviews x3 **_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Solo una desconocida**

Una semana después los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria de Konoha tenían que presentar un examen que mandaban para ver cómo iban en conocimientos **(Es el examen de ENLACE (Examen Nacional de Logro Académico del Ciclo Escolar xD no se cómo me aprendí todo el nombre completo u.u) **No era tan buena noticia saber eso ya que dejaban ejercicios y más ejercicios para poder pasarlo bien el examen. Se encontraban las chicas Tenten, Matsuri, Hinata y Sakura platicando en el patio de la escuela, pues era apenas la entrada, y extrañamente Hinata había llegado temprano, 5 minutos antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Creen que esté difícil el examen? —Preguntaba la chica pelirosada Sakura a sus amigas Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri.

–Quien sabe, a lo mejor sí—Respondió Tenten

– ¿Por qué se encargan de mandarnos exámenes si con los que ya tenemos son suficientes para rompernos la cabeza? —Preguntó Matsuri

–Porque nos quieren torturar más, supuestamente para ver como en conocimientos.

–De cómo le va ir a Hinata en matemáticas no preguntamos mejor, siempre le va bien allí mientras que a mí y sin ofender pero a todas bien mal—Dijo Tenten

Hinata se sonroja un poco por el comentario de Tenten, pues era cierto, el fuerte de ella eran las matemáticas jamás estudiaba para ello y sacaba siempre 10 de promedio y su debilidad era en Español, ese era ya la habilidad de Matsuri solamente porque se ponía a jugar juegos de palabra solo por aburrimiento.

–No es mi culpa ser hábil… en matemáticas…—Dijo Hinata, a un lado de Matsuri.

–Por cierto Hinata, llegaste temprano o.o—Miró comentando Matsuri a Hinata extrañada.

–Etto… vine con Neji ahora…

–Eso fue extraño, jamás vienes con el

–Como vine temprano… hoy es el…

– ¡Apocalipsis! – Dijeron Hinata y Matsuri sonrientemente al mismo tiempo.

–Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que habías venido temprano y más con Neji-san—Dijo Tenten.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada y todos entran en orden al salón, llegando comenzaron a presentar el examen, perdiéndose afortunadamente las aburridas materias por presentar el examen de español y matemáticas.

Después de unas horas salieron al descanso, algunos no más pisaron el piso fuera del salón y tomaron una exagerada bocanada de aire y alivio. Caminó hacia el patio buscando a sus amigas pero no las halló y supuso que estaban en la cafetería, entró y las halló.

A la esquina de la mesa de las chicas, se encontraba 2 chicos uno era delgado de piel blanca, de ojos y cabello negro azabache, traía una camiseta azul, y short blanco Uchiha Sasuke y a lado suyo estaba su mejor amigo, un chico delgado también de cabello de "hongo" y ojos negros también y de camiseta verde con manos vendadas, Rock Lee., sin poner atención a lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo.

–Entonces nada más le pones allí y…

Rock Lee mira a su amigo y se da cuenta que Sasuke observaba seriamente hacia otro lado.

– ¿Uchiha? ¿Me estás poniendo atención? —Pregunto picándole con un dedo el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke ignoraba los piquetes de Lee, estaba muy concentrado mirando a chica esbelta de piel blanca, cabello largo y rosado de ojos verdes brillantes, Sakura Haruno que platicaba con una chica delgada de piel blanca ojos y de largo cabello negro, otra de cabello castaño y recogido y su compañera Matsuri que no le hablaba.

Lee al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso lo miro y volteó a ver qué era lo que mantenía a Sasuke tan ocupado y mira que está viendo a la chica pelirosa. Lee cierra su mano derecha en forma de puño y le pega al hombro de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó volteando molesto el pelinegro hacia Lee.

–Saber qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado, te estaba contando cómo y te distrajiste mirando a esa chica pelirosada. —Dijo Rock Lee.

–No estaba viendo ninguna chica pelirosada—Contestó seriamente Sasuke.

–Sasuke; a mí no me mientas soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?

Sasuke solo suspiró, Rock Lee era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria y se conocían muy bien, eran como hermanos.

– ¿Sabes quién es la chica pelirosada de ojos verdes? —Preguntó Sasuke sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues él sabía quién era ella.

– ¿Tengo que darte una respuesta? La verdad no lo sé.

–Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, ella es mi amiga, nos íbamos juntos en el transporte hasta que yo deje ir, es una sensación extraña pues al principio hablábamos mucho como buenos amigos pero de repente fue diferente, ella casi no podía conversar conmigo como antes y yo con ella.

–mmm… entiendo, por mí que te gusta Sakura y ella de ti, por eso esa química extraña—Contestó Lee sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Cállate, eso no puede ser cierto…

– ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir contigo?

–No, no debe haber nada entre ella y yo, nada ni nadie conmigo, no hasta…—Sasuke no terminó su frase, pues recordó algo que no lo dejó terminar.

–No ¿Hasta qué Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que evita?

–No hasta que supere un suceso… Hace tiempo yo tenía una novia llamada Kasumi, todo era bien hasta que supe que era bien celosa, no podía hablar con ninguna chica porque ella pensaba que la estaba engañando. Corté con ella y decidí no tener otra novia por esa razón.

–No quieres nada con ella porque temes a que ella también sea celosa y haga lo mismo que tu ex novia, ¡vaya! Jamás me habías contado eso… ¿ella sabe esa historia?

–Para serte sincero, no recuerdo si se lo conté alguna vez. —Contestó algo desanimado Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

–Ya se, para levantarte los ánimos ¿Por qué no la invitas mejor a bailar contigo?

– ¿Bailar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Bailar es i…

–Ya sé que es bailar ¬¬, ¿pero por qué tendría invitarla a bailar?

– ¿En qué mundo vives? Ah; sí, en Sakuralandia lo olvidaba, en una semana va haber un baile.

– ¿Por qué o para qué?

–Porque se les dio la gana hacer una; nah no te creas, decidieron hacer eso disque para recaudar dinero y comprar cosas "para la prepa".

Sasuke quedó pensando en la propuesta de Lee, invitar a Sakura al baile que habrá en una semana… aunque la mayoría del tiempo él dudaba de su intelecto de su amigo, a veces tenía unas decentes ideas.

Mientras que más lejos de ellos se encontraba un esbelto chico de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos verde aguamarina, tenía en la frente en el lado superior derecho una palabra en kanji que significaba "amor" detrás de él cargaba una calabaza vacía. Leía un libro llamado "Sin lugar para los débiles" **("****No country ****for old men****" (No país para viejos) originalmente en inglés) **se había convertido en uno de sus libros favoritos cuando de repente volteó a ver a una esbelta chica de piel blanca de cabello castaño y corto que vestía una blusa verde aguamarina y pantalones de mezclilla. Ver a esa chica le vino un recuerdo a su memoria:

_Flashback:_

_Gaara se hallaba sentado leyendo un libro llamado "La vida inútil de Pito Pérez" cuando de repente ya no pudo concentrarse pues oyó que alguien decía:_

_**-¿Eh tu eres el famoso Sabaku No Gaara?**_

_No respondió, ¿Qué tenía caso hacerle caso a su presa? Presa… como adoraba esa palabra… para referirse a los que comúnmente llaman "víctima" siguió intentando leer._

_**-¡Oye! Hazme caso cuando te estoy hablando!**_

_La presa volvió a hablar, Gaara recordó una frase que decía "Dejad que los perros ladren, es señal que estamos caminando" una frase de su hermana Temari, su hermana a parte de no ser físicamente muy bonita en su opinión, ella era muy agradable, ella había dicho que lo había sacado de algún libro… ¿Cuál era el nombre? Ah, sí "Don Quijote de la Mancha" que original era Temari-sama ¬¬. Mejor quiso saber qué es lo que está "ladrando este perro"._

_Gaara leía la última parte del capítulo antes de cerrar el libro y después continuar leyendo._

_**-¿¡Acaso estás sordo o tienes algún problema auditivo?!**_

_Gaara volteó a ver quién le estaba hablando y no lo dejaba concentrarse en su historia, otra cosa que odiaba era que lo interrumpieran. Miró que su presa era un chico de ojos marrones y cabello negro, de piel blanca y con una cara de un completo idiota junto con varios más que habían en su alrededor._

_**-No**__-Contestó fríamente Gaara mirando a su presa y a los demás que rodeaban. El chico miró lo que había a lado del pelirrojo._

_**- ¿Qué es esa mierda que está a lado tuyo?**_

_**-Un libro. ¿Acaso estás ciego?**__-Respondió maliciosamente Gaara, algo planeaba en su mente que no sería agradable._

_Los chicos miraron asombrados a Gaara, pues no se esperaban que el pelirrojo fuera a regresársela a su amigo. Gaara miró eso normal, pues estaba acostumbrado a que sus presas se asombraran la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Gaara miró al chico, esto ya se estaba volviendo aburrido y ya no tenía ánimos de estar perdiendo el tiempo así que usó de una vez su técnica de Arena del Desierto. De su calabaza empezó a salir arena, Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver este acto, la arena empezó a flotar y formó una mano en forma de puño y pegó fuertemente al chico de cabello negro mandándolo al frente dejándolo semiconsciente._

_Todos se asustaron y se alejaron de Sabaku No Gaara._

_**-¿Alguien más?**__-Preguntó Gaara sin esperar una respuesta realmente, algunos que podían reaccionar dijeron no con la cabeza y se fueron casi corriendo, él volteó hacia a un lado y miró a una esbelta chica de piel blanca de cabello castaño y ojos negros, tenía una expresión de ¿asustada? ¿preocupada? Pero la pregunta realmente era… ¿Por qué le importaba la reacción de la castaña? El si ni siquiera se había preocupado por alguien, ni llorado ni nada, además ella era una desconocida. Solo una desconocida._

**Notas antipáticas de Maaya-san: Konnichiwa! Ahora puse un flashback y nuevas modificaciones XD… lo de subrayado solo es para los flashback ******** fue como Gaara y Matsuri se vieron por primera vez, solo que contado (bueno recordado xD) por Gaara-kun n_n sayonara =3 y apareció al fin Rock Lee ******** poco a poco aparecerán los que me faltan ¡téngame paciencia! ¡Sayonara!**


	3. El genio de la escuela

_**¡¡Hola!! Perdonen la tardanza pero andaba castigada u.u x no pasar los exámenes de la prepa D: pero aki sta lo que sigue :D.**_

_**Dedicado para mi "mejor amigo" Andrés Martín "Nitros". Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mishimoto-sensei yo solo los uso para hacer fics x3. sayonara! Dejen reviews x3 y nos leemos más abajo!**_

**Capítulo 3.**

**El genio de la escuela**

Faltaba unos días para que comenzara un baile que había organizado la Asociación de Padres de Familia de la preparatoria Konoha para recaudar dinero para los próximos gastos que habría pronto y lo mejor para los senseis **(no para los alumnos jojo)** es que iban a empezar los exámenes ordinarios después de la fiesta.

Matsuri iba llegando a la preparatoria casi arrastras pues pesaba mucho la mochila y no la soportaba, sentía que en un momento la mochila iba a reventar por tantos libros que traía cargados, llegó a la cafetería para buscar a sus amigas cuando de repente se encontró a una conocida chica tímida esbelta y castaña. Sari. Matsuri y Sari se conocían desde pequeñas pues cuando vivían en Suna anteriormente eran vecinas, Sari iba de vez en cuando a la casa de Matsuri a jugar con ella o al revés, era de la misma edad que Matsuri hasta que de repente tuvieron que separarse pues Matsuri se fue a Konoha y ella se quedó en Suna era una alegría volverla hallar cuando se enteró que habían quedado en la misma preparatoria pero las separaba la hora de entrar, pues Matsuri entraba a la escuela en la mañana y Sari en la tarde.

–¡Matsuri! –Saludó alegremente Sari.

–¿Sari? –Preguntó sin creer que su mejor amiga de la infancia se había tomado la molestia, en serio era molestia pues Sari era muy ociosa para levantarse tan temprano para ir a la escuela solo para ir a visitarla.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron de la emoción hasta que un ruido las interrumpió, entró un esbelto chico de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos verde aguamarina, tenía en la frente en el lado superior derecho una palabra en kanji que significaba "amor" detrás de él cargaba una calabaza vacía a la cafetería, mostraba un rostro serio como siempre, simplemente se sentó en una silla y una mesa que se encontraba solitaria, parecía buscar o esperar a alguien.

– ¡Kazekage!-Susurró Sari mirando embobada al chico pelirrojo.

– ¿Por qué Kazekage? –Preguntó Matsuri a Sari, no comprendía por qué Sari había llamado al chico "Kazekage" a Sabaku no.

– ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, así le dicen todo mundo a él

–Oh no lo sabía

–Um… Gomenasai Matsuri pero ya debo irme, me esperan y creo que ya entrarás a tus clases.

–Ha… Hai cuídate Sari y arigato por venir ^^–Contestó Matsuri despidiéndose de Sari. Sari salió de la cafetería y se fue, cuando abrió la puerta para salir iban a entrar las otras amigas de Matsuri; Sakura, Hinata, Tenten.

–Hohayo…-Saludó Matsuri a las chicas–Las chicas respondieron al saludo.

– ¡Ando tan feliz! –Dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué Ten-chan? ¿Neji-san ya te pidió que fueras su novia?–Preguntó burlonamente Sakura.

–Etto… aún no…–Respondió Tenten ruborizándose por el comentario sobre Neji, todas sabían que a Tenten le gustaba Neji desde hace tiempo pero Neji parecía no responder a su amor, pues siempre la hacía a un lado de vez en cuando, pero ella no perdía la esperanza de que su amor iba ser respondido algún día de estos **(¡Ánimo Tenten! :D)**.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, mientras que afuera de la cafetería había un árbol que a su alrededor había sillas, en una bajo la sombra del árbol se encontraba sentado un chico de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos color perla, se hallaba en sus pensamientos.

"_Pronto será el baile y no sé como rayos me las arreglaré para invitar a alguien ¿A quién podría invitar?"_

– ¡Claro que sí!-se escuchó la voz de una chica que le sonaba familiar, el ojiperla volteó hacia la ventana de la cafetería donde miró de quién provenía y miró a una chica delgada de piel blanca cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas.

–Tenten… -murmuró el chico, al chico ojiperla llamado Neji Hyuga, le gustaba la castaña llamada Tenten, pero por temor que ella lo rechazara era frío con ella, tratando de mostrar que él no tenía ningún interés en ella cuando realmente era lo contrario… comenzó a recordar el primer día en que se conocieron.

_Flashback:_

_El primer día…_

_Comenzaron a entrar al salón, algunos temerosos pues era nuevo mientras que otros platicaban entre sí porque no conocían a nadie. Neji se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, atrás de un chico rubio de ojos azules. El ojiperla ponía atención a lo que decía un maestro de cabello gris que tenía la mayor parte del rostro cubierto cuando algo captó su atención_

–_Suminasem sensei, Me retrasé un poco, ¿Puedo pasar?–Dijo una dulce y bella voz, Neji volteó a ver de quién pertenecía esa angelical voz cuando vio en la puerta a una chica delgada de piel blanca cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas._

_Fin del flashback:_

Neji simplemente suspiró al recordar, después de pensarlo bien se levantó del asiento y se fue dirigiéndose a la cafetería, a decirle a Tenten que si quería bailar con él, esperando tener suerte.

Regresando con las chicas…

–Hablando de… mi primo…–Habló tímidamente Hinata como siempre, ella miraba a la puerta y las demás voltearon a ver donde miraba Hinata para enterarse y miraron que el chico ojiperla entraba.

El chico ojiperla se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

– ¡Viene para acá! ¡Quizás te pida que vayas con él en el baile!–Animaba Sakura a Tenten.

–Tenten… –Habló Neji mirando seriamente a Tenten a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

–¿Sí? –Sonrió Tenten mirando a Neji, presentía que Neji iba a decirle que fuera al baile con ella.

–Venía a pedirte que… si…–Comenzó Neji, algo nervioso pero de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta, sentía que no iba a poder cuando simplemente dijo.

–Si me prestas los apuntes de inglés –Dijo Neji sin decir nada más sin ninguna expresión alguna ahora.

–Ha… hai… demo no los tengo koko, están en mi mochila, te los presto en el salón–Contestó Tenten un poco desanimada, pues Neji-san no vino a pedirle que ella bailara con él, si no por unos estúpidos apuntes-

–"_Apuntes bakas"_–Pensó molesta Tenten.

El ojiperla se fue del lugar sin decir nada más.

Después de que el ojiperla, la castaña Tenten miró desilusionada a sus amigas – ¿Ven? Solo vino por unos apuntes, solo me considera una compañera de clase nada más u.u.

–Animo Tenten… así es mi… primo…yo creo que… en el fondo… te quiere…–Animó Hinata a su amiga, no le gustaba ver a las personas que quería verlas tristes.

–Arigato Hinata, ustedes son unas grandes personas, supongo que ya lo sabían. –Sonrió un poco Tenten a sus amigas.

– ¿Para qué son las amigas? Para apoyarnos mutuamente, en las buenas y en las malas. –Contestó Matsuri.

–Vas a ver que después se dará cuenta lo mucho que vales Tenten, tenlo por seguro, a propósito, ¿Ustedes ya saben que vestido llevarán? –Dijo Sakura mirando a las chicas.

–No–Contestaron las demás.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a Suna para ver los vestidos y comprar uno? He escuchado que hacen buenos vestidos allí.

–Espero que hallen muy buenos, yo no iré.

– ¿QUÉ?–Alzaron la voz las chicas mirando a la castaña Matsuri que había dicho que no iba a ir.

– ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?–Preguntó Hinata y Tenten al únisoro.

– ¿De qué tiene que vaya si no bailaré ni nada? –Contestó Matsuri.

– ¿Qué que tiene? ¡Pues mucho! ¡Ya es el último año que estarás en este infierno y tú como si nada lo desaprovechas! ¡Irás con nosotras por las buenas o te obligaremos a ir por las malas!–Gritó molesta Sakura a Matsuri que algunas personas se le quedaron mirando asustadas a la pelirosa.

–Am… cálmate nos están mirando todo mundo .–Contestó con una voz dulce y pacífica Tenten a Sakura, Sakura quería mucho a Tenten porque ella podía controlar todos los berrinches que hacía cada vez que se molestaba.

–Gomenasai Matsuri, no quería gritar así u.u–Es que… ando molesta u.u–Se disculpó Sakura a Matsuri.

–Descuida, no es necesario que te disculpes amiga.

–Mañana mismo iremos a Suna, pues saldremos temprano de la prepa y nos vamos. –Siguió explicando Sakura a las demás.

Tocó el timbre de la entrada, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a clase y surgió el día normalmente cuando en el descanso...

Sakura iba caminando por el descanso solitariamente, pues Hinata y Tenten aún no salían del salón por un examen sorpresa que les habían puesto, no se había dado cuenta que desde lo lejos alguien la observaba.

–Mira Sasuke, allí está ella sola aprovecha de una vez. –Decía una voz.

–¬¬ No Lee, ya te he dicho que no.

Lee sonríe maliciosamente y empuja a Sasuke haciendo que cayera sobre la pelirosa, ella se hace hacia atrás y por inercia agarra los brazos de Sasuke para sostenerlo y no hacer que se cayera pero quedan los 2 mirándose, unos centímetros más e iba haber beso entre estos 2. Sakura al tener tan cerca a Sasuke se sonroja un poco.

–Etto… –Solamente pudo decir Sakura sonrojada.

– ¿Podrías ser tan amable de soltarme? –Preguntó Sasuke sin expresión alguna.

– ¡Ah! ¡Hai! –La chica lo suelta y como Sasuke no esperaba que ella haría caso tan rápido se cae al piso y se voltea hacia un lado por el dolor del golpe.

– ¡Auch!

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Suminasen! ¡No… no era mi intención!

Sasuke miró a Sakura, vio que ella tenía un rostro preocupado, era linda verla con un rostro de preocupación y lamento, no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, solamente para ella.

Sakura le sonríe también y ofrece su mano para ayudar a levantar a Sasuke del piso.

Él toma la mano y se levanta, ya levantado comenzó a intentar quitarse la tierra de su camisa con ayuda de su mano, la chica intentó ayudarlo también hasta que Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura.

– Así déjalo…

– Perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Venía a pedirte que… – Miró el suelo. – ¡Ag! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – Decía mirando al suelo, como que decía para sí mismo. Sakura lo miró sin poder comprender a lo que estaba pensando Sasuke.

– Sakura… quería pedirte si querías ir al ba…– No podía terminar la frase.

– ¿Ir contigo al baile?–Preguntó sonrientemente la pelirosa, tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa de hiperalegría.

– Eso trataba de decir… ¿Quieres o no?

– ¡Claro que sí!– La chica lo abrazó emocionada como si le hubiera pedido que fuera su novia, el chico no esperaba que la pelirosa lo abrazara.

– Am… Saku… –Dijo el chico, con algo de dificultad.

– ¡Oh! ¡Perdóname!– La chica inmediatamente lo soltó y dijo eso, pues estaba apretando con su abrazo de emoción los pulmones del pelinegro.

– ¡Sakura! – Llamó una chica castaña de dos coletas, Tenten acompañada de algunas chicas.

– Sasuke debo irme con mis amigas, nos vemos en el baile. – Se despide de Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo con dirección a las chicas.

Al día siguiente…

La misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, ir a la prepa bla bla bla… las clases pasaban tan largas, Matsuri y sus compañeros se encontraban ya en la última clase, Filosofía.

-Y así fue como se descartó…

El sensei no pudo terminar porque llegó una chica del piel blanca, alta rubia de "buenos atributos físicos" con un papel.

- Disculpe molestarlo, pero por favor saque al grupo al patio principal pues el director quiere darles un mensaje importante.

-Oh si claro, salgan jóvenes –Dijo el sensei y la mayoría se alegró pues se estaban aburriendo mucho en la materia.

Todos salieron al patio de la escuela y se acomodaron, el patio era grande y arriba se veía que había otro piso allí se hallaba un señor de cabello gris con la mayor parte del rostro cubierto, era el rector Kakashi que venía de visita **(Sii Kakashi es el rector akí xD).**

-Para no quitarles mucho tiempo de sus clases, seré lo más rápido posible. Vengo a decirles sobre su examen de Enlace, los felicito tuvieron el 1 lugar a nivel escuela sigan así, y también quiero felicitar a los alumnos que tuvieron mayor puntaje de toda la escuela.

La profesora Anko le da un papel al Rector Kakashi, él lo toma y comienza a leer.

-Por favor que venga la alumna Masahiro Yoko por tener el segundo lugar. –El director y las maestras aplauden y los alumnos también, pues conocían la amenaza de los maestros sobre no aplaudir, les iba ir mal. Arriba con las escaleras a la derecha sube una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro agarrado de una trenza.

-Y denle un mejor aplauso al alumno que sacó el primer lugar en el exámen de matemáticas y español y puso honor a esta escuela a…

**Notas antipáticas de Maaya: me voi por un tiempo T_T es ke me castigaron y subo esto a escondidas D: sayoo mientras piensen kien es el genio de la escuela :D!! y el capítulo intenté hacerlo largo, gracias por su espera xD**


End file.
